Talk:Scorpion
Spirit of Scorpion Are we counting Spirit of Scorpion as a separate robot? I ask because it is really close to the design of Scorpion in Series 7 and it would be a bit weird if we class the Series 4 and 7 Scorpions as the same robot when they are so different from each other, and then class Spirit of Scorpion as a separate robot when it is so similar to the Series 7 Scorpion. I don't really mind either way, I just thought I'd bring up the question. Christophee (talk) 15:15, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :I personally think they should be seperate because they have different names. : / Llamaman201 16:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::In my opinion, its like Robochicken and Robochicken Evo. Different robots. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I'm happy to go with that then. Christophee (talk) 22:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Oop, sorry, didn't realise this had already been discussed. But...seriously, "Spirit of Scorpion", in my opinion, is no different to the Scorpion from Series 7. Robochicken-Evo at least differed from the original Robochicken by having a different shape. That's why I deleted Spirit of Scorpion. Think about it...isn't that a bit like giving all incarnations of Firestorm their own article? Sorry in advance, but it looks better this way. 07:11, 24 May 2009 (UTC) No it isn't like that at all. Also, your opinion isn't the only one. 'GutripperSpeak 10:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :It's not really the same as they're all called Firestorm but with an added number and there are very few situations in which we count them as separate robots. This is one of the more difficult issues to resolve as people will always have differing opinions about what differentiates a new robot from an updated robot and so we can not have one set rule to deal with it. Therefore, we have to go with a consensus opinion and the consensus here is that the two robots are separate, so that is how it is. I wish these things were in black and white and easy to define, but that's just the way Robot Wars is unfortunately. Christophee (talk) 23:15, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, in that case, why does Plunderstorm not have a seperate section within the Plunderbird article? It's a different name. And I agree with you fully. They are too similar in design to be seperated. A name change is simply not enough to warrant a completely seperare sub-heading. 08:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::And another issue I've got with this is this...if Spirit of Scorpion DOES get a seperate section, then what on earth are we meant to say? 08:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Exactly what is there. Besides, don't say you agree, when your clearly not in agreement with consensus. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :But it's inconsistant with the other articles, isn't it? Now look what you've made me do. There is no difference at all between the two robots. Besides, Christophee did not agree with you, he said he didn't mind...and he seemed more in favour of the latter. Once again, Plunderstorm was a completely different name, but it doesn't have a seperate article. And what about the Mega Morg series of robots? Please stop acting so high-and-mighty just because "you can" and please, just think. CBFan 18:11, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Besides that, the last time you blocked me was because I removed "your" write-up of Series 3 of Heat O, which was in fact copied word-for-word from Tectonic Robot Wars...not only that, but you didn't even try to give me a chance to explain myself. CBFan 18:19, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I can see both sides of the argument, but I have to say that I find CBFan's argument more compelling. I thought from the beginning that the two robots might be too similar to separate and it would make it more consistent with other articles not to separate them. Unless we separate it into the old Scorpion and the new Scorpion (with Spirit of Scorpion included within the latter), but that would also be inconsistent with other articles. I have decided my vote is to keep them both together, but make it very clear in the article that there were two very different designs for the robot. Obviously my vote only counts as one like everybody else's does so we still need a consensus to decide what we do with this article. Christophee (talk) 22:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::I recall a similar problem with the Wild Thing robot, so I don't see any reason to seperate the old and new Scorpions. Also, if the consensus changes in favour of CBFan's view, then I'd be happy to have it as that. The only reason I changed it was because we had a 4-0 vote for seperating them, and as far as I'm concerned, that has not changed yet. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I can't be bothered arguing, i've changed it back. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Stub How can you call Scorpion a Stub CBFan? It has all the information needed including its battles. Llamamn201 (talk) 19:19 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not calling it a stub. All I'm saying is that I don't agree with the decision to seperate Spirit of Scorpion when there is no difference. There's not enough information to differenciate between Spirit of Scorpion and the S7 version of Scorpion...and I'm not convinced people thought about that when they came to that decision. The article had not yet been written, after all, until after the decision was made. CBFan 18:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::So why bother putting the Stub back? Llamamn201 (talk) 19:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Because I didn't realise it was there...I'm used to the stubs appearing at the top of the page, not the bottom. I apologise. CBFan 18:39, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Apology accepted. Llamamn201 (talk) 19:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you. However, I still think that, now that the article has been completed, we should have a rethink, and see if it is, indeed, practical to seperate Spirit of Scorpion. Now, this is only my opinion...but I don't think we have enough things to say. CBFan 18:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) County of Origin Hmmm. Spirit of Scorpion is announced as being from East Sussex. Perhaps they moved? What do we do? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:17, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :As was the original Scorpion. I think Scorpion may have moved between Series 6 and 7. Since we have most of the time being from East Sussex, I shall change the category. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:51, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::If the robot has come from two different counties during its run, then there's no reason not to include both counties. Mortis is from two counties. Christophee (talk) 15:34, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Series 5? So, this page says that Scorpion failed to qualify for Series 5, which makes sense as it appeared in Extreme 1 but not Series 5. But according to the Barbaric Response website, Scorpion was selected for Series 5! Maybe Scorpion had to withdraw from Series 5, but was able to be repaired for the House Robot Rebellion, which may have taken place during the filming of Series 5 (before the filming of Heat C, obviously), like Onslaught in Series 4, which withdrew from the main series but still took part in the side events. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:15, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :That is interesting. If we can get confirmation from a team member or something that'll be great because this COULD be a mistake on BR's part...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:27, September 5, 2019 (UTC)